spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bikini Bottom Showdown!
Bikini Bottom Showdown! is a game. The game will be like Super Smash Bros. Brawl but made for the SpongeBob SquarePants, and this game will be 3D. This game is rated E10+ for some fighting. This game is available on the PS4, Xbox One, and Wii U (Also, the Nintendo Switch version should be coming soon). This game will also have a mobile version, costing 2.99 on iTunes. Gameplay The gameplay is split into 2 gamemodes. Story and Battle. There are also characters you can play that have abilities. Characters Also see List of Bikini Bottom Showdown! Characters Characters are the entities you play as in the game. All Characters have different abilities and different amounts of HP and Damage. HP The character's HP will be displayed on the stats as: - Very Low - Low - Medium - High - Very High Here is a table of actual HP* - Very Low = 100 - Low = 250 - Medium = 500 - High = 750 - Very High = 1000 *Sometimes, the characters HP aren't exactly the HP of what the table says Damage The character's damage will be displayed on the stats as: - Very Low - Low - Medium - High - Very High Here is a table of actual damage* - Very Low = 25 - Low = 50 - Medium = 100 - High = 250 - Very High = 500 *Is the same non-consistent thing with HP Abilities Abilities are special attacks that can do more damage than normal, can increase your HP, and other boosts and etc. Different characters have different abilities. There are 3 types of abilities. Normal: These abilities just boosts you in any way. A character can have up to 3 abilities. Ex: Ability: Does 15% more damage Passive: Abilities that are always active or that is activated when meeting a criteria. Ex: Passive Ability: Does 10% more damage when at 30% or less HP Ex2: Reduces damage by 47.5% Special: This type of abilities is a very powerful ability, can be anything. This ability type can be only be used 1 or 2 times. Ex: Special Ability: Will do the amount of damage that it has taken in 15 seconds in one hit Moblility Mobility is a key element in this game. It's how much you can move. Here is a table of the mobility stat. - Very Fast - Fast - Walking - Slow-Walking To balance the HP, some characters with some amounts of HP will have some amount of Mobility (but as always, there will be rule-breakers). - Characters with very low or low HP will have Very Fast or Fast Mobility - Characters with very high or high HP will have Slow-Walking Mobility. - The In-betweeners will have Walking Mobility. Maps See List of Bikini Bottom Showdown! Maps Sandbox Mode Sandbox is a mode where you can do anything Features * God Mode: Have infinite HP and do infinite damage * Spawn Bosses: Other then the bosses in the story mode, there are three bosses you can only spawn in this mode * Mr. Bot Krabs: Yea... That one... * Unbreakable Box: A box in a level, but unbreakable. Have fun with that one. * A Clam that doesn't fly: It is what it is * Can also spawn AI-Controlled versions of every character. * Up to 5 players can be on the mode! * More coming soon! Development Soon! Changelog Soon! Trivia * If you hack the game (which sidenote will be very hard) to break the Unbreakable Box, the game will crash and maybe even corrupt some of the data on the game * It is believed that the three bosses that you can only spawn in Sandbox Mode were used during development as tests Category:Browse Category:Video games Category:Projects Category:99.74.178.131 ideas